1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a telephone, and more specifically to an electronic apparatus having a stand leg for adjusting a setting angle of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, some electronic apparatuses for desktop or wall hanging use are equipped with stand devices for adjusting the setting angle of the electronic apparatuses when used on desktop. A stand device of this type includes a base that supports an apparatus body so as to be swingable in the vertical direction and a stand leg that is disposed in between the base and the apparatus body and keeps the apparatus body at a given setting angle with respect to the base. Such a stand device contains a lot of components, and therefore incurs a reduction in manufacturing efficiency of electronic apparatuses and an increase in manufacturing costs. Moreover, as the base is an essential component to the stand device, the stand device restricts the freedom of the exterior design of the electronic apparatus.
On the other hand, for example, an electronic apparatus for desktop or wall hanging use has been known as one of electronic apparatuses without the basees (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-96878). The stand device of this electronic apparatus includes only a stand leg.
Only one setting angle is allowed to the apparatus body of this electronic apparatus by means of the stand leg. In other words, the stand leg is swingably connected to the apparatus body and is swung to be set in either a working position that determines the inclination angle, that is, the setting angle of the apparatus body or a retract position within the apparatus body. For this reason, if a need occurs to change the setting angle of the apparatus body according to status of use and the like, the electronic apparatus cannot satisfy such a demand.
When the stand leg is in the working position, the stand leg abuts against a swing restricting section of the apparatus body at its base thereof. The swing restricting section prevents the stand leg from swinging from the working position toward the retract position. To be more concrete, the stand leg is movable in a width direction of the apparatus body. By being moved in the width direction, the stand leg can abut against the swing restricting section at the working position.
On the other hand, since the stand leg is movable in the width direction of the apparatus body, if an external force is applied to the stand leg from the side, the stand leg moves in the width direction of the apparatus body and comes off of the swing restricting section. When this happens, the stand leg accidentally swings from the working position toward the retract position and fails to keep the apparatus body stably at its setting angle.